One Piece Legacy: TimeScape part 26
Orwell rushed at Makino, and she dodged his attacks. Kent, running forward, saw Orwell, and created gears. "TIME TO KICK..." Tack saw her, and grabbed Kent. "Is that... My mom?!" Kent stopped for a moment. "How am I supposed to know? I've never met your mom." He looked to Makino then back to Tack. Then to Makino again. "You two do look a lot alike." Tack does a happy Massive grin, and Makino has a sadistic smile on her face. "They look so... Strangely alike..." Kent stroked his chin. "Hmmm... Is it me or does she remind you of someone we know?" Rosa groaned in disappointment. "The rubber boy." "I know that's Tack mother, but someone else." "Are you really this dumb or is this an act?" "Nope, I just feel like I know her..." "Hancock?" "No... Maybe..." "Good thing about being from the past. Is that we'll figure it out first hand." Orwell was struck by Makino, and a huge burst of fire went through Orwell. Orwell spit up blood, and Makino kicked him in the head. Orwell was thrown across the island, and Makino attacked. She was everywhere, striking Orwell all across the island, being quicker then a flash. No one could watch her, even Sinbad. Hyperion looked to Sinbad. "Are you following?" Sinbad shook his head. "Nope. Too fast even for me." Roku looked around as they moved. Kent stood there watching Roku. "Can you see them?" "Nope. Not a chance. Just making it look like I do." Makino kicked Orwell and he crashed into the earth. The island nearly rose in the air from the power of the impact, and Orwell got out, covered in blood. "Just like last time... 17 years ago... Course, you just got out of childbirth... And I wasn't 100% sure. Now... You're in your prime... And I'm certain I should kill you..." "Shut it." She threw a large fireball, and it consumed Orwell. Kent laughed a little and pulled out a bag of snacks from his vest. "This is getting interesting." Roku looked to Kent and pulled out his own bag from his jacket. "Great minds." Tack grabbed a bag, and noticed nothing was in it. "Dang it..." Kent pulled out an extra bag. "Can't have my friend hungry." He tossed it to Tack, who opened it and immediately started to eat and watch. Orwell walked out the flames, more pissed off than before. "You little bitch." Makino kicked him in the neck, snapping it. "You always were rather annoying..." Orwell turns to his next rank, and Makino grabs his wrapping, and slams him around the island. He reaches the coast, and she smashes him everywhere, and throws him high in the air. "Tack." Kent looked to Tack. "Your mom isn't going to kick my ass is she?" Tack looked up to Kent and smiled. "I think not." "You think or you know?" "I don't know. If she's like my dad, she'll probably leave before the sun comes up." "... Did you just mention your daddy issues?" "What daddy issues?" Orwell comes crashing back, in his next ranked form. Makino just create at a flame vortex, and surrounds Orwell in it. She then throws a flame spear, piercing Orwell in the heart. Kent sat down. "Dammit... My revenge.. It'll never be complete." Tack shrugged his head. "He isn't done. I can tell." Orwell got up, opening portals. He stuck his heads in, trying to chomp Makino. Makino grabbed one head, and snapped it. Roku whistled. Raion nodded and pulled on his collar. "Hot. In more ways than one." Kent pouted. "My revenge..." "Well, at least we can watch, and enjoy." Tack looks to Roku. "What did you say about my mom?" "I didn't say anything. Raion did." Raion smiled. "What? Take it as a compliment. Your mom is hot. Not the only hot mom. Damn you should've seen Jericho's. Oh my god she was a queen. And Kent's. She was a goddess. Man she was fine. Oh... Wait.." Raion looked past Tack to Kent who was emitting rage. "Seems like I said something I shouldn't have." Kent turned to Raion with an unsettling smile. "Oh... You've fucked up." Raion snapped and teleported away. "I am out of here." Tack used his arms to go across the island, and drag Raion back. "Oh shit!" "No one says stuff about my mom!" Tack slams Raion up and down. Makino kicks Orwell in a portal, and he jumps out on his third rank form. "DEMON ARMY!" Dozens of demons appear, and a large demon dragon rushes at Makino. Makino create a small sun, and incinerates all the demons. Roku sat down and studied the battle. "The Mera Mera no Mi? It's that powerful? Or she's that good... Or both! Kent... Our next goal after Yonko and king, set a standard." "I get it. If this is the future, we want to be remembered as strong. I'll be the strongest there is." Kent admired the fight. "Tack your mom is amazing. Seems like you have big shoes to fill." Kent stated as he jumped back from the raging flames. Orwell stood in the middle of the fire. "I refuse to go down like this.. Not to you!!" He roared angrily. He tried to attack Makino, but she blocked his attacks, and kicked him in the stomach. He felt like he snapped in half, and backed away. He turned to his fourth rank, and laughed. "You broke my spine... Good thing I fixed that." "I didn't know Orwell had a backbone." Roku taunted. "When I finish with her, I'm going to murder you again." "Challenge accepted. But you can't win." Makino tried to punch Orwell, but he blocked the attack. He tried to slash at her, but she dodged his attack and kicked his neck. She broke it, but he regenerated quickly, and slashed at her, slightly cutting her. She raised her arm, and a large flame sword appeared. She did a downward slash, hitting him with a searing flame. Orwell blows away the flames, his skin nearly burnt away, slowly healing. "You bitch.." He muttered as he shot his hand towards Makino. Who kicked it away and dropped a small sun. Orwell was covered in flames, and he lifted his arms. A large black ball was created, and he threw it at Makino. Makino used her ability to cover the ball, scorching it into ash. Makino was beginning to sweat, having problems fighting. Raion pumped his fist. "Yes! All the..." Tack stares at Raion, lifting his fist. "I mean... She is a respectful person." Kent glared to Raion. "You seemed to learn your lesson after hitting on people's moms." "Shush. Not my fault they're..... Respectable." Tack bonked Raion. "Stop being Pervy!" "That's like telling you to stop being rubber!" Tack proceeded to bonk Raion into a hole. Tack then blew smoke from his fist. "I'm the bonk master." "I hate you so much right now." "Wanna get bonked?!" "WANNA TURN INTO GLUE?!" "That's Rangton's job!" "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" "I don't." Orwell tries to rush Makino, but she dodges and roundhouse kicks him into the ground, causing a massive crater. Kent nodded. "Tack, it's official. Your mom is badass beyond badass." Orwell gets up, and notices Makino is behind him. He tries to attack, but she just touches his back. "Incineration." A large fire erupts, and Orwell begins to become black, and suddenly, he is charcoal. Kent stood up and slowly walked closer. "Is he dead?" Orwell bursts through, and roars. Suddenly, four of Orwell's personal guard appear, jumping at Makino. "KILL THE WITCH!" She creates a flame vortex, knocking them back. Settius, Wayne, and Kain all rush Makino, but Edwin kicks Settius's swords back, Kazakh fires poison bullets at Kain, and Nicole turns into a bear, and clashes with Wayne. "Like hell we'll let you win Orwell!" The Titan overlords rush at Makino, but Vincent kicks Quartz back. Henrich is attacked by Zod, Ayano kicks Salvatore in the gut, and Arthur punches Ronan back. All of Orwell's soldiers rush them, but Porter gets in front of them, smirking. "Target practice." Michelle dodges past Porter, and Kent blocks her. "Not so fast mam!" Briana tries to crash Kent, but Oliver kicks her in the back of the head, and Tack punches her. Before Roku could do anything, he blocks an attack from Fisker. "Look's like the ROGE empire might be in trouble... Better fix that." Roku smiled. "Yeah. Time to fix that. You can't believe how angry I am that Arthur took my opponent. But I'll settle for you." "Ha! I was able to handle.... What was I saying?" "I don't know. And I don't care." Roku declared as he knocked Fisker back into the battle. "The war has just begun." Roku lunged forward after Fisker. Kent jumped back keeping up with Michele preventing her from getting any closer. "Are you in that much of a hurry to die?" "Not at all." Kent said calmly. "I'm pretty sure I can handle you. And if not. We're both going down." Kent punched his hands into the ground. "Namazu!" His hands started to vibrate at high speeds creating a mini earthquake that staggered Michele. He then crushed her with a mallet. "Did I just bonk her?" Michelle breaks fee, and Kent bonks her again. "WILL YOU STOP?!!!" Michelle yelled in anger. "No." Kent said sollumnly as he bonked her again. Oliver threw a boulder at Briana, who blocked the attack with her shield. Tack punched her in the back of the head, and she crushed Tack with her shield. Raion appeared behind her, and kicked her down. He then bodyslammed her, holding her down. "I GOT..." She then kicked him. In the man spot. Raion teared up and fell over. "Why does everyone keep doing that?!!!" Raion yelled in anger. "I'm tired of this.." Raion slowly stood up and stardust started to gather around him. "I really need a name for this technique." "RAINBOW BREAKER!!" Kent exclaimed. "Shut up Kent." Raion sighed. "Fuck it.. RAINBOW BREAKER!!" Raion stomped the ground and threw a gust of stardust into Briana. She stepped back and hoisted up her shield as it barreled into it shooting her back. Briana blocked the attack, but was unable to notice Raion was behind her. "RAION'S: 10,000 YEARS OF PAIN!" He kicked her up into the sky and teleported behind her to slam her back down into the ground. Before she connected he reappeared in the spot she'd land and punched her in her gut. She spat up blood and fell limp as she slid off his fist. "That's for kicking me in the man spot." He said as he walked away. He noticed a giant wall surround him. "Oh..." It crashed into him, and he was knocked down. Briana got up, holding her gut. "What an ass... Not finishing his opponent off... I'll fix that." She created another wall, and was about to slam it on Raion, but Oliver used his body to tackle the attack. Raion stood up and rubbed his head. "Sorry.. But it's a rule as a Gear Pirate. Rule 3; Don't kill anyone. With the exception of Doflamingo, BlackBeard, Sakazuki, and recently we added Orwell to that list." "Not much of a rule with so many exceptions." "We're a complicated group of people." "I can tell." "You wanna know a secret?" "What?" Raion teleported before her and rocketed his fist into her gut knocking her off her feet. He glared up to her. "I don't like you. VORTEX CANNON!!" A bright golden ball appeared between Raion's hand and Briana and started to spin rapidly before shooting her upwards into the sky. Oliver just stare stared at Raion. "How is that a secret?" "Uhh... Look behind you!" Oliver does a round house kick, and smacks Tack in the face. He turned back to Raion who left behind a cardboard cut out of him running away. "That's seriously not manly!!" - Porter exhaled in boredom as he looked out to all the unconscious bodies before him. "Where's a good challenge when you need one?" One of the men in gold armor and a gold mask held out a double bladed axe. He was covered in black smudges from the vortex, and rushed at Porter. "DEATH TO INSOLENT FOOLS!" Porter dodged the attack, but his suit was cut in half. "You're good... Real good." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc